In general, as a technique of analyzing opinions of users concerning companies and products, there is a technique of analyzing inquiries sent to a contact center. In this technique, to efficiently analyze users' subjective opinions written in documents (e.g., questionnaires, etc.) collected in the contact center, contents described in the collected documents, i.e., users' remark intentions are classified into demands, questions, dissatisfactions and unexpected views by use of a dictionary, and analyzed from the viewpoints of this classification result and an evaluation axis.
However, the analysis of the inquiries sent to the contact center has the disadvantage that the opinion of the user who does not think that an action of the inquiry is troublesome can only be analyzed.
On the other hand, at present, there is a tendency to increase opportunities for the users to transmit the documents (pieces of information) including free opinions and impressions by use of social media such as a blog, a bulletin board, Twitter™ and Facebook™ This document sometimes includes opinions and impressions to the companies and the products, and it is considered that there is the high possibility that the contents which become subjects in these social media will be sent as the inquiries to the contact center in the future.
Social media, especially social networking services such as Twitter and Facebook, are characterized in that they make it possible for the users to easily transmit the documents and that transmission frequencies and report properties of the documents are high.
Therefore, by collecting the documents of the contents which become the subjects in the social media and analyzing the documents, it is possible to grasp the contents of the documents in advance, i.e., it is possible to previously investigate a method of responding to the inquiries that will be considered to be sent to the contact center in the future. Consequently, in recent years, a technology of appropriately analyzing the documents transmitted to the social media has become important in a call center division in which a call center is installed.
However, documents to be transmitted to social media are often documents in which casual expressions (i.e., unknown contents) are used, and hence, in a conventional technology, there is the disadvantage that the documents cannot appropriately be analyzed and the documents cannot be classified in an appropriate classification system.
A problem to be solved by the invention is to provide a document analysis apparatus which is capable of appropriately analyzing documents and classifying the documents in an appropriate classification system, even when the documents transmitted to social media include documents in which casual expressions are used, and a document analysis program.